"Angels' Judgment"
"Angels' Judgmemt" — #0.5. Short Story (64 pages) first printed in Must Love Hellhounds and then Angels' Flight. It features Sara Haziz and Deacon in the lead roles. * Previous Book or Story: "Angels’ Dance" * Next Short Btory: #0.5 "Angels' Pawn" * Next Book: #1 Angels' Blood * Full Reading List Offical Sypnosis Warrior angels, vampire hunters, and angels gone bad heat up this altogether sizzling paranormal alternate universe, from the bestselling author Nalini Singh. Angels' Judgementis the compelling story of passion, love and danger in the Guild Hunter world. Sara and Deacon are Guild Hunters, their life's work is catching and capturing-or killing-rogue vampires. It's dangerous work and sometimes life or death decisions must be made in a moment. And when a judgement has to be made, should love be allowed to get in the way . . . First Sentence Sara wasn't used to feeling sorry for vampires. Full Plot Summary Spoiler Warning... The Guild Director, Simon is retiring and put up Sara Haziz as his replacement. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) Sara works on a case with Deacon, The Slayer, tracking a rogue hunter that's killing Vampires."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 The Case: There’d been five murders in the past week and a half that Sara knew about. All vamps. All killed by decapitation. Sara thinks it's some psychopath pretending to be a hunter. Deacon is no so sure he’s pretending. He's been on his trail and all signs point to a hunter. The three under suspicion are: Timothy Lee, Shah Mayur, and Marco Giardes. They visit each one, interview where possible and leaving tracers. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2–5 When they return to Timothy Lee's junk yard, Lucy the hellhoundis nowhere to be seen and Sara gets tested by a group of vampires sent by the Cadre of Ten. Deacon fights along side her and Elena shows up fo rback-up."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6 They realize they've been thinking about the case wrong and that it's not a hate crime but a passion crime."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 The killer was a vampire disguising himself as a hunter, who tried to put the pin it all on Marco Giardes. Mr. Lacarre sentences him to death."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 8 Sara takes the job and Deacon retires to make his weapons full time and moves in with Sara. Sara adopted one of Lucy's pups and names it Slayer."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 (Note: A lot more information and plot action can be found in each of the links below) World-Building Leads * Sara Haziz: Guild Hunter—Sara is up for the Guild Director job. * Deacon: The Slayer, Guild Hunter—hunts and assinates rogue hunters—makes tools (weapons) for Hunters. Characters * Ashwini: Hunter—shot Deacon first time she met him. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Bill James: Hunter turned serial killer; killed children; Elena had to take him down. He is one of the reasons there is always a Slayer. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Elena Deveraux: Guild Hunter—Sara's best friend; series lead. Wants to help Sara who is going to be tested by the Cadre. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 2 * Germaine: (mentioned with no name) Vamire—hung in Times Square as punishment by Raphael. * Jervois: former Paris Guild Director "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Lucifer's Girl: aka "Lucy"; hellhound—big black dog owned by Timothy Lee"Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 3 * Marco Giardes: Guild Hunter—owns a gay bar, wants to retire; a hunter that Deacon is investigating."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Mindy: one of Mr. Lacarre's senior most vampires—set up Rodney to run away. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Mr. Lacarre: Angel—Rodney's owner "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Mrs. Abernathy: human blue-blood—looks at Hunters as hired help."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 9 * Raphael: Archangel of NY * Rodney: mentally handicapped vampire "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 1 * Shah Mayur: Guild Hunter— Guild intel, a spy. One of the hunters that Deacon is investigating."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 * Silas: Vampire—Marcos' lover "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Foreign Vampire Leader: aka Silas' Friend; French vampire, accent—Silas' friend "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 6, 7, 8 * Simon: Current Guild Director, wants to retire, give job to Sara "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) * Slayer (dog): Sara adopted one of Lucy's pups * Timothy Lee: Guild Hunter—runs a junkyard, owner of Lucifer's Girl ("Lucy")—one of the hunters that Deacon is investigating."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 4 "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 Cadre of Ten * Astaad: Archangel of the Pacific Isles * Charisemnon: Archangel of North Africa * Elijah: Archangel of South America, Consort: Hannah * Favashi: Archangel of Persia * Zhou Lijuan: — Archangel of China * Michaela: Archangel of Central Europe * Neha: Archangel of India * Titus: Archangel of South Africa * Raphael Medrano: Archangel of North America—Consort: Elena Deveraux * Uram: Archangel of Russia (deceased)—former lover of Michaela Groups and Organizations * Guild: aka Hunters Guild—organization of vampire hunters—they hunt rogue vamps to return to the angel owners * Cadre of Ten: The ruling group of angels. When an archangel ascends, they automatically enter the Cadre. * Vampire Protection Authority: aka "VPA": a council for vampires to protect their interests against abuses. They rarely win a court case but can cause a lot of trouble. Titles and Positions: * Guild Director: head of the Hunters Guild— * The Slayer: The Guild's internal policer and assassin of rogue hunters—the current one is Deacon * Guild Hunters: vampier hunters—capture and return rogue vamps to they angels. Supe Types * Angels: winged beings with the power of flight and nearly immortal. * Archangels: Very powerful angels who rule their own territory. An angel must go through Ascension once they get powerful enough, strong enough to hold that amount of power in their bodies. One they ascend to Archangel, they automatically become part of the Cadre. * Guild Hunters: vampire hunters for the Guild—capture and return rogue vamps to they angels. * Hunter-born: A Hunter born with the ability to track vampires by scent; they also faster and stronger and live longer. * Vampires: are Made by Angels from chosen humans. They must sign a 100-year contract of servitude. If the run away, their angel hires the Guild to hunt them. Their punishment is usually harshly severe when brought back. Things, Events, States of Being, Processes * Contract: vampires sign a Contract for 100 years of servitude to an angel as the price of being Made. Silas used Marco to try to get his Contract transferred to a US Angel. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Deacon's Weapons: Deacon makes weapons and tools specially for Hunters. * Made: After a vampire is turned by an angel he is called Made—the term is used synonymously with Vampire. * Vampire Necklet: restrains a vampire for capture by a Guild Hunter Places * Elena’s Apartment: Sara had often sat in Ellie’s apartment and watched the angels flying in and out."Angels' Judgmemt", ch. 7 * Inferno: Gay bar—owned by Marco Giardes, a Guild Hunter who wants to retire. Hunters are welcome. Sara and Deacon make their third stop there to investigate Marco. He's friendly and welcoming. * Sal’s All-Night-All-the-Time bar: Timothy Lee spent bender there—his alibi. * Shah Mayur's Apartment: Sara and Deacon make their second stop there to investigate Shah. He's tight on security and sets a trap. * Timothy Lee's Junk Yard: Timothy Lee resides there with his monstrous black hellhound. Sara and Deacon make their first stop there to investigate Timothy. Tim is out. Deacon is fond of the hellhound, Lucifer's Girl. * Tower: Where Raphael runs his territory from. See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * Angels' Judgment: A Guild Hunter Novella read online free by Nalini Singh * [https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/19030885-angels-judgment Angels' Judgment (Guild Hunter #0.5) by Nalini Singh ~ Goodreads] * Angels' Flight - Urban Fantasy Wiki - Wikia Category:Short Stories